The Turth About Bookman
by xpurebloodqueenx
Summary: Okay this story is alittle different OC of D.grey man let say Lavi wants to know someone hunting and who he really is.. Have to read to find out :D M rated


Hey everyone it mee Yuuki well The thing is This fanfiction i had in my mind forever and yes i know i havn't been online it just everything been busy for the last couple months and everything since i been last online. D: But this fanfic you may all like I thought it be good :D Let just say something Different About Lavi Bookman and He doesn't even know it himself kinda of He has no memory of it.. But This is in Present Day you know cuz i am better at it :D LOL and well umm please forgive my Spelling and Grammer I did have a friend read it over and make some changes to it :D. Well I hope you Enjoy Also I have this creative mind where Magic and everything is different you just need to find out what I mean :D

I DO NOT OWN !

* * *

_My name is Lavi Bookman and travel around the world to record History with my Master or really my gramps you could say. Well I am 19 years old about to be 20 still at the black order with Bookman. We are using our bodies as Excretis for now and mostly just to record the War with the Earl and the Noahs. Well Now in July 20, 2012 the war was odd this year the Earl plans have stopped for the time being and no Akuma which was strange. Bookman thought the same way so me and him stayed in the Order just a bit longer to see what was up. I went to see Kumei and i saw Leanlee and Kanda[Yu] there as well. "Lavi Finally made it" The Chinesse dark-haired male said as I walked over crossing my arms. My eyes went to Leanlee her hair has grown back long and pretty for the princess. Then my eyes went to Kanda which was always in the sour face as also going 'Che'. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kumei. "Okay I got a Mission for you three." Kumei had started saying "You being going to Russia just to see if everything is alright i got a letter telling me about some Demons happening and I want you three to find out what going on." I blinked Russia okaay that was odd and what was going things about Demons? which was weird. Leanlee smiled "Alright Nii-san we will head out now" saying looking at me and Kanda with her cheerful smile. As Kanda and Leanlee was leaving Kumei asked to talk alone for a moment. _

_I Listened to what Kumei had said for thiry minutes which made me yawn. 'Why was he asking me all those questions in the 1st place? was it Bookman he always wondered if my Eye was alright' I thought and yawned again heading to where Leanlee and Kanda were about to head out. "Lavi is everything alright?" Leanlee had asked and I looked at her "Yes everything is fine Leanlee it nothing" I said. She must have known i been not myself since i been mostly like queit on the train since we left. I looked over at kanda as normal doesn't really care he had his eyes closed with his Mugen in his arms like a teddy bear or some sort and his dark blue hair in his High pony tail. Then I scanned Leanlee her long hair dark green hair in twin pony tails as normal making her very pretty. Her Purple eyes looked at me and smiled. _

_I looked back out my window about the dose off "Hey Baka Usgai" i Heard that nickname what Kanda Yu always calls me Meaning Stupid Rabbit. I looked over and raise i brow when his dark blue eyes looked at me "What iss it Yuu-chan?" i said even though Kanda really hates his first name. He made a Sour face at me "I wonder what up with you? you not your annoying self?" he asked "And DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA USGAI". I giggled "It nothing Yuu-chan just alot on my mind as normal" i said hearing "Che" from the Japanesse male. Leanlee looked at kanda then at me. I just looked back outside my window until we made it to Russia._

_I been a couple hours and we sinall made it to Russia. We got off the train which as normal Russia cold as Hell. But I used to the cold where was odd meaning last time i was here i was able to not wear my jacket and i was still warm. I know weird. We walked around the town to know our area. It was really Leanlee and I walking aorund Yu kinda ran off somewhere too look for the demons or whatever without help. _

_"Lavi?" Leanlee had said as i looked at her and raise a brow "do you really know why we are here don't you? could you please let me know?" I made a sigh "Leanlee-chan we are here about some demons but not like Akuma that is all i know" I started to say even though i shouldn't but she needed to know "Reason I am here is because Bookman told Kumei that I dealt with these things before which i have no memory of soo I am here" My eyes looked at her and she was confused and was thinking really hard or something which i don't blame her. Bookman is gonna kill me anyway soo better let her know now then later when she gets hurt then Kumei would kill me. _

_We stay queit for the rest of the time walking about the town then headed back to the inn where Kanda was waiting for us "Oii I have something you need to hear" he said and me adn leanlee blinked and looked each other then went inside. _

_We sat there as Kanda told us about the demons that a young man saw that the demon was drinking human blood eating flash but leaving human bones behind which ran chills down my spine. "Soo this Demon isn't normal than what we dealt with?" Leanlee asked and kanda took a breathe "The man said The demon was hunting human was red hair and that it kept saying a name 'Angel' everytime it killed 'angel come out' all the demon said. I blinked 'Angel? now where did I hear that name beofore?' I asked myself. "Wait Could it be Bookman wanted Lavi here as BAIT?" Leanlee somewhat screamed and I looked at her. I did have red hair which maybe what bookman wanted after all as Bait to see if the demon would kill me or something esle._

_I felt my heart ache remembering Bookman saying never to remove my Eye Patch or told me never tell anyone about how he found me. which i always wondered why. There was so many questions that i wanted to ask Bookman but he would never answer me. I took a deep breathe as leanlee and Kanda was still talking about the demon which i wasn't listening. I got up from me sit and told leanlee and kanda i was going on a walk a short one that i would be fine and everything._

_I rubbed the back of my head trying to clear my thoughts trying to figure out things inside my head about the demon and about me. I guess i walked for a few hours not relaising it was dark and everyone was out this time of night which was odd. "Maybe I should get back before Leanlee flips out" I said to myself "Leaving so soon boy?" a Dark voice said behind me which made chill down my spine. I turned around and blinked wondering how i knew him. _

_My eyes were still on the other male in front of me. Tall maybe 6"5' tan skinned for being in Russia. Black hair and dark eyes which was pretty scary. I glumped has he spoke again in his dark voice "what the matter Red? Something making you scared". My eyes looked around and surpised it was just me and this man 'now what am i going to do' I couldn't speak and the male smiled grabbing hold of my neck._

_I gasped trying to move his hand off my neck which was not working "Shhh My Little Red everything will be alright" he said pulling me close. I tried again and again to get his hand off me but couldn't work i wanted it to stop it hurt. My eyes started to close and i could do much of anything "...Some...one...H-Help.." I said out of my mouth. I knew no one would come. Then I passed out..._

_When I woke up I didn't know where i was. It looked like a cave which made me kinda creeper out.. I blinked saw that my clothes had changed into dark jeans black shirt. My eye patch was still on which i was glad but my other clothes are now gone. I got up and looked around the room in this cave he was in. I saw a Door and walked over and tried to turn the Knob and it opened. 'Not locked? that weird' i thought walking out of the room. It was dark could barely see i blinked a couple time to get my eyes to get used to it. My eyes did and i couldn't tell where i was. So I started to walked around see if I could find the exit. _

_It felt maybe an hour walking but i could see light like the moon light outside. As I did walk to the opening it was somewhat bright so i closed my eyes for one moment then opened them really slow. and looked around to see where i was. I was out of the town past the woods it looks like. I took a deep breath and started to walk to see how far was I to the town. "Well someone finally woke up" dark voice again said. I jumped to see the man from earlier was standing in front of me with his arms crossed but he was different but couldn't tell what it was. "Where Am i?" I asked almost scared in my voice as my eye was on him. My hand was shaking 'Fuck I can't be scared now i need to not be. totally around this man' I thought as i heard his voice "Well Red I brought you here for a reason" he licked his lips. Chills going down my spine making my shake wondering could this guy be the Demon?. _

_"Get Away from me!" I screamed has he walked closed to me grabbing my arm my eye looked at him pissed off and scared. I tried to get his hand off my arm 'Damn it' i thought. he came close to me ear making my freeze where i was at "Don't Worry Red this will hurt a bit" My eyes Widden as i was thrown against a tree. I heard a snap which came from my right arm. I couphed a couple of times blinking looking to see the man close infront of my face. I glumped looking at the male seeing his eyes were blood-red!. The second I knew his hand was on my throat squezzeing the life out of me. I gasped shaking around kicking and everything. 'Leanlee...Yuu..Help!' I thought since i couldn't speak. _

_"FOUND YOU!" I heard as my eye saw Mugen come close to the demon which he let go of me as i fell to the ground couphing to catch my breathe. "LAVI!" Leanlee said grabbing hold of my arm sitting down next me "You okay? when you didn't come back to the Inn me and Kanda went looking and a Woman told me a Man grabbed you" I looked at her. Her Eyes in tears of happy that i was alright i still couldn't speak it was hard to. I wipped her tears off her eyes with my good arm since my right one is broken. "Damnit" I heard and looked and sa Yu still had his Mugen out looking around. Demondisappeared and I taken small breathes because my lungs hurt really bad. "Baka Usgai next you go on a walk you taken us with you" Yuu had said adding Che at the end bending down grabbing my right arm. I jolted because it hurt and he made a sigh "Che Great you broken your damn arm" he said legging go of my arm. I tried to talk but couldn't i used my left hand on put it against my neck trying to speak but all i did made a moan because of the pain. "Leanlee Stay with him I going to see if I can find his damn Hammer and clothes." Yu said while walking off. _

_I leaned against the tree looking at Leanlee who was sitting next me keeping her eyes out for the demon "Hey Lavi i know you can't really speak but Bookman contacted us telling us not let you out of our Sights after you left because of your right eye or something" She started to say as i shook my head telling her not to say anymore. I started to get up with leanelee help holding onto my right arm walking around seeing if we could find Kanda. Which took a while till we found him with a Bag with my stuff. He handed it too leanlee has she grabbing my scarf and rapped it around my neck thinking i was cold but I wasn't.  
_

_"Thank you Yuu-chan, Leanlee" I was able to speak but it still hurt a bit. Kanda put his hand around my neck which i jolted but i relaxed he was feeling my throat making sure i was alright "Don't Speak Baka Usgai" he said letting go as I nodded. "Lets head back Lavi maybe cold Kanda" Leanlee said he agreed. We started to head back to the town then i felt something hit me like a rock. I went to my Knees as Leanlee ran next to me. Kanda got his mugen ready keeping his guard up for the Demon. I was taken deep breathes it was really hard to breathe. _

_I looked up and saw that Kanda being thrown against the tree Leanlee Ran over to him making sure he was alright I got up but i was hit up against a tree. I closed my eye then opened again seeing the man's arm holding me against the tree and looked up seeing his facce smiling "Got you Red" He said laughing putting presure against my chest making my gasp hard. "LAVI!" I head Leanlee voice faintly as she came at him with her Dark Boots. _

_The Demon Grin widden throwing Leanlee really hard to the ground "Lean...Lee" I said softly getting really pissed off. trying to move the man's arm off my chest so I could get to her making sure she was alright. The Demon wouldn't allow me to go "Now Now Red I just want to find Angel and your scent smells like him" he said coming close to my neck. I struggled to try to get away from him. He used his hand to grab side of my neck turning it to it side. 'Fuck is he gonna bite me?' i asked inside my head._

_That what it was the Demon bit hard into my Neck and I only could scream because of the pain. I could feel my blood run down my neck i still tried to struggle to get loose but it was kinda of hard when he put pressure down more bitting harder into my neck. He bit right into my Pulse. my eye Widden on how deep his bite and how much blood he was taking from me. Then he released me and looked at me. my Blood running down his mouth. I eye felt Heavey and blurry. Then the demon threw me against a few trees which broke and fell on top of me.. The last thing I heard was Leanlee and Kanda yelling "LAVI!"_

_Chapter 1 End!_

* * *

Okaay this is my 1st man I hope you enjoyed something i had in my head for a while

If there is any Typos please let me know thank you

please read and review

-Yuuki


End file.
